Hikigaya's Romance Is Wrong As Expected
by onethirdparty
Summary: Exploring the relationship between 8man and Kawasaki Saki after the events of chapter 9 of Loner-Kun's Kawasaki's Request. It is highly recommended to read Kawasaki's Request before reading this story. (Possible harem depending on what users want with 8man) Rated T for some adult themes, may be moved up to M in the future
1. Chapter 1

Perspective: Hikigaya Hachiman

After Komachi's teasing of Saki and I, we left the confines of my bedroom so I could make dinner. Komachi repeatedly insisted on Saki staying for dinner, which she gave in too without much of a fight. I decide to be fancy tonight and make my special "Oni-chan's Special Curry" a name given by Komachi. Meanwhile, two pairs of eyes stare at me hungrily. Looking at Saki's face I chuckle lightly at her drooling mouth, to which she blushes and looks away.

"I-It's not like I wanna taste your cooking, it's just I'm hungry that's all." Saki says still facing away from me, damn woman your tsundere attitude is pulling on my heart strings!

Soon after, the curry is finally ready and I place it at the table.

"Dinner's ready." I call out

Komachi dashes out of the living room to the table while Saki calmly walks out and takes a seat. Komachi sits at the head of the table and Saki sits next to me at the other end.

"Thanks for the meal." We all say in unison

Digging in, Komachi wildly starts eating hers while Saki takes one bite. Her eyes widen and she moans for a moment and stares at me.

"This is the best curry I've ever had."

"Despite his dead fish eyes, he somehow makes the best curry ever. He usually sucks at cooking." Wow sis, you somehow find a way to insult me in a compliment. Saki takes another fork full and holds it up to me

"Hachi, say ahh." She says while a huge blush adorns her face. My face heats up wildly but I comply, taking a bite from the fork. Komachi giggles lightly at this.

"Heh, onee-san just can't keep her hands off of oni-chan, I'll be in the living room~" And with that she takes her bowl and falls directly on the couch, turning on the TV and eating away.

With that, I lift my fork and tell her to say ahh. Her blush intensifies and she closes her eyes and holds her mouth open. The youth romantic comedy god must have been smiling down upon me and for once I actually follow it and let go. Who said two loners couldn't find happiness together? We continue to feed each other until a loud boom off lightning echoes from outside.

*BOOM*

"Eep!"

Saki wraps her arms around my arm. Holy crap, I didn't know she was scared of thunder. This just adds onto her cuteness level. We haven't even been together for two hours and she's already stealing my heart.

"Um, oni-chan."

Looking to Komachi, she stands at the side of the window revealing to me the massive downpour that was happening. Man, I should have been more wary of those clouds, it's going to be a pain getting Saki home. It seems that Saki and I both notice the time, 8:24 pm. It's really late.

"I'm going to get my umbrella; I need to walk Saki ho-"

"Oh no you don't oni-chan, you and Saki-nee will both catch a cold. You're both staying here tonight."

Both of our faces heat up again at the implications.

"No... Kei-cha- I mean my little sister is scared of thunder. I can wa-"

*BOOM*

"Eep!" This time she grabs onto my arm even tighter than before, she's crushing my arm!

"You were saying Saki 'I can walk'-san?"

"Who's going to take care of my little sister while I'm away?"

"Don't worry, Taishi texted me that your parents were home and they're handling it."

"What about my uniform? We have to go to school tomorrow."

"We can just throw your uniform into the wash with mine and Oni-chan's. Just wear some of Oni-chan's clothes, they're really comfy."

Why is my life going full romantic comedy mode? I'm powerless to stop it.

"I-I'm going to take a sh - shower now." Kawasaki announces. After a minute though, she comes back.

"Which one in the restroom?"

"Second door on the right." I say

And with that, she exits.

I look back to see Komachi grinning evilly, what are you thinking about dear sis?

"So, oni-chan, how far did you and onee-san go?"

"We didn't do anything like that.. we just held each other for a little bit." God, I thought I sealed this me up tight when I left middle school, why is it coming back?

"So you say. You should tell your sis about your confession."

"Alright, fine."

I go over how I found her in the kitchen doing the dishes and how I was tutoring her in Japanese. Then the cat got in and her allergies started acting up and how it lead from there.

"That was really sweet of you oni-chan, though you could have been a little more romantic."

I sigh at that and lay down on the couch. Today has been a long day and I don't think that the romantic comedy god has any more surprises.

"Um, guys?

Or so I thought.

Standing directly in the living room was Saki soaking wet with her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders along with a towel. My heart rate increases rapidly and my face burns red. Is my nose bleeding?

"I can just go grab anything I want right?" She asks

"Y-Yeah.."

She notices my starring and she develops a similar blush to mine.

"Don't stare so much Hachi, it's embarrassing." Saki you're about to send me over the edge, and with that she leaves. I look back to Komachi who has a mild blush on her face but is grinning.

"Didn't go that far huh. She seems awfully comfortable around you already."

"Shut up, we didn't do anything."

"So you say~" She says with a sing song voice

"I'm going to go take a shower." I say

Standing up and walking into the restroom. I turn on the hot water. I undress and let the water shower my body.

Perspective: Kawasaki Saki

After leaving the living room, I go into Hachiman's room and take a quick look around. Hachiman is a lot more clean than Taishi, but his room also seems more simple too. He has two dressers at the far end of his room and one nightstand at the right side of his bed. His bed also seems rather large for just one person. The walls of his bedroom are a plain white color, fitting the dimple style of the room. I open the shelves and look for a pair of basketball shorts and a tee shirt. I find a plain white pair of shorts and put them on. I blush lightly at putting on his clothes, I can't believe I'm staying the night at his house. Which reminds me.

I pull out my phone and call Taishi.

"Hello?"

"Hey Taishi, it's me. The weather got really bad and I have to stay over tonight, I'm sorry I couldn't make it home.

"Yeah, Komachi told me. Don't worry, mom and dad are both home now and they know. They just said be back tomorrow. Also, I heard that oni-san confessed to you, I'm happy for you. But I gotta go, I need to finish up some homework."

"You better get on that homework young man; I won't let your grades drop like last time."

"Yes, oni-sama your wish is my command!" He says quite frantically

"And take a shower too! You have a tendency to skip that."

"Yes!"

"And hey Taishi,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He pauses for a moment before replying

"I love you too sis." And with that, we hang up.

I sit down on his bed and lay down. His bed is really soft. He must spend a lot of time in bed because there's an imprint of where he sleeps on the bed. And also...his scent. I feel my cheeks flare red for what seemed like the 1000th time tonight. I asked myself one question.

What does a boy smell like?

Blushing, I went over to his pillow and leaned down. And took a deep breath. The smell of sweat and shampoo mixed into my nose, sending my body into a frenzy. I can't believe I just did that! My body feels light for some reason too. I like his scent.

"Enjoying that?" Hachiman's voice rings out from the doorway. I look back to see Hachiman standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist with his chest exposed. He's actually quite well toned with muscle, I didn't really expect that. He has well developed abs and biceps. I don't know what I should be more embarrassed about, being caught or staring at him shirtless. I hide myself in his pillow and look chuckles lightly and begins to move. I look up to see he's gone to the dresser to change.

"You're going to have to get out for a second while I change."

"Ok."

Leaving the room, I begin to think more about his image.

"Wow, he really does have a nice body.." I mumble to myself.

"I know right. Oni-chan may have ugly fish eyes, but he does get up and does a lot of exercise. His body is really amazing for someone like him."

"Aah!"

Standing in the hallway was Komachi grinning at me.

"Y-You heard that?"

"Well yeah, you did mumble it quite loudly."

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't worry about it, I'm actually glad that he was able to find someone with stunning looks like you."

With that, she begins to skip towards her room, but not before whispering in my ear.

"Use protection, I'm not ready to be an auntie yet."

I blush hardly at this and she giggles as she disappears in her room.

"Ok, you can come on now." Hachiman says from inside

Perspective: Hachiman

Saki walks in the door and the first thing I notice is the massive blush on her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about some things." She replies

I take a look at her and notice just how good she looks. My shirt hangs loosely to her body and my shorts fit snuggly on her thighs. This almost feels like my proposal would become true today. She blushes at my starring and I blush slightly.

"Y-You look really c-cute in that Saki." I muster up the courage to say.

"T-Thanks."

"I can sleep on the floor if you'd like and you can't take the bed." I offer

Her eyes look a bit down casted and she then stands up and reaches a hand to my shoulder.

"C-Can we share the bed? The thunder really has been scary to me."

*BOOOOM*

As if on cue, a particularly loud bolt strikes, causing her to yelp and grab on to me. I gently stroke her hair and put my head on top of hers.

"Yeah, we can."

"Ok, let me get my hair ba-"

"No," I say firmly "I like your hair being free like this, it looks really pretty. You should keep your hair like this."

She seemed shocked for a moment, but then tears welled in her eyes. She smiles at me and wraps her arms around me.

"Ok." She replies

"Anyway, let's get to sleep, we have school tomorrow."

Turning off the light and climbing into bed, with me sleeping on my usually side and Saki on the left. She wraps her arms around me and I do the same.

After a while of lying down, Saki's voice rings out.

"Hey Hachiman."

"Yeah?"

"Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" I smile and tighten my grip and look her in the eyes.

"Only if you want us to be, I'm all for it." She smiles and tears begin to build up on her eyes again.

"Yes, I want to be Hachiman's girlfriend."

And she does the most unthinkable thing.

She kisses me directly on the lips. We move our tongues around one another's before breaking the kiss for air. Sure that was inexperienced, but that was a good kiss in my book. I stroke her hair lightly and she buries her head into my chest.

"What do you think everyone's going to think when they find out we're dating?" She asks

"Well, it really doesn't matter. Because I have a really cute girlfriend." She punches me in the arm and giggles lightly.

"For someone with such rotten eyes, you are quite cheesy." She says between giggles.

"Well, I gained a lot of experience from reading." Thank you light novels.

We sit there for a while enjoying each other's company. Just before we fall asleep, Saki pulls on my shoulder.

"Hey Hachi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, we fall into a peaceful slumber in each other's arms.

 ** _Author's Note: Hello everyone! Welcome to my very first fanfiction! This has kind of gotten off on a rough start because I've had to constantly fix mistakes I made, damn it's hard to write on a phone, but anyway thank you for reading this. I should also note that this story is going to be kind of OOC, mainly because I want to write a lot of fluff. But I will be writing serious story line with this too. Please review this and point out any mistakes that I have made so I can fix them and also feel free to criticize this, but don't be mean about it. I need to improve my writing as a 15 year old, so I thought writing something that I'll enjoy would do the trick. Anyway, thank you everyone for your support on the first chapter and I will see you in the next!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Perspective: Hachiman

I have always thought of romance as a futile and unrealistic idea that people used as a means to make themselves "happy". I have always thought that all romance would end in heart break and it would be a never ending cycle of pain and sorrow trying to find that "perfect one". That's what I have thought since the days of middle school because whenever I made a move, I was always rejected with "We should just be friends." or something along the lines of "gross". This would then lead to my confessions spreading around the school and massive embarrassment and pain towards me. That's the reason why I worked so hard to get into Sobu High School, so I could escape my past. And throughout the entire year, I carried on as a loner so I would not make the same mistakes again. I kept my emotions buried deep inside of me, that way I couldn't feel any more pain like before. But as high school carried on, I found emotions start to show because of various events with the service club, to which I tried extremely hard to push down. This worked until the initial confession of Kawasaki Saki, my first ever girlfriend. From the events following her confession, I let many of my desires from middle school flow out like torrents of raging water off a waterfall. Nothing perverted mind you. And honestly, I was having mixed feelings about it. For one, I was happy that someone would ever come to like me and want to be close to me, but at the same time, I couldn't help but feel that it would all just end in heartbreak. But for now, I'm ok with this. Even if it does end in heartbreak. Because at least I can finally experience what love was like.

"Hachiman."

A voice ran out from the distance, calling my name.

"Hachiman wake up."

My body started to shake and the surrounding area started turning from its blackness to a blinding light.

"Hachiman!"

My eyes opened to see that I am face to face with none other than Saki.

"Finally you woke up; I've been calling you for like 5 minutes. Jeez you're just like Taishi, you both sleep like rocks!" Do you know how important it is for a guy like me to sleep? It's the only real way that I can stand going into those crowds of idiots at school. I also need to keep my handsome face in good shape or I'll lose it. Really sleep is important all the way around.

"Come on, get up. I made us some breakfast."

I groan and stand up. What time is it anyway? Looking down at the alarm clock, I see that it reads 6:30, which should be enough time to eat breakfast and get ready. Following Saki into the kitchen, I'm greeted by the smell of... pancakes? Sure enough on the stove was a pan with pancake batter in it with a large plate of pancakes beside it.

"Go ahead and help yourself." She states from the stove this is when I notice that not just being in her school uniform, she's also wearing an apron. It's a simple green one with a plain design, but it does look really good on her. Grabbing three pancakes from the plate and placing them on my plate, I make my way to the living room and sit down on the couch. This is the life that almost every man dreams of, waking up and having a beautiful woman cook for you. Many guys my age would only dream of having a girl sleep in their bed with them, but sorry lads you'll have to keep on pervertedly dreaming. Looking back at Kawasaki, I notice her hair isn't up in its usually band, allowing me to see her bedhead. She looks rather relaxed while cooking too, she's humming a quiet tune and she's even moving to the beat. Could it be that she's used to doing stuff like this? It would make since given how much time this girl spends on her family.

"Did you sleep well?" She asks from the kitchen, finishing another pancake

"I think I did, given I had some company over the night."

She blushes at this and proceeds to walk out with her own plate of pancakes. She sits beside me and takes a bite of her pancakes.

"How is it?"

"They're really good." I reply truthfully. These pancakes are better than when mom makes them. They're soft and quite flavorful. This idle chatter is kind of pointless to me, but strangely enough it's kind of nice. Saki seems to notice this and silence ensues. Saki leans her head on my shoulder as we continue eating.

"Oni-chan! Something smells good so it's definitely not your cooking!" What happened to my praise for my curry last night? Is that the only thing you think I can cook because I make one hell of a instant ramen.

"Don't worry Komachi-san, your brother didn't try cooking anything. I made some pancakes, they're by the stove if you want them." Even my girlfriend is against me!

"Thank you nee-san!"

"We're not married sis."

"But you will be! My Komachi sense says so!" This causes both of our faces to flare red and Komachi giggles before taking her plate and sitting on the opposite couch. Jeez sis, don't embarrass us like that, it's very rude of you!

"A-Anyway we should get ready for school Hikigaya-kun."

"Y-Yeah.." Going into the laundry room and picking up my clothes from the drier, I head into my room and quickly change into my school uniform. Looking in the mirror, I straighten out the rinks in the clothing and lightly fix my hair. A guy like me has to look in top shape you know. Exiting the room, I find Saki and my sister idly chatting while she fixes her hair. She's about to put in her hairband, oh no you don't!

"Saki-san." She jumps a little bit before turning to me. I must have startled her.

""Yes, Hachiman?"

"You agreed no hair band." I say flatly, I cannot let the cuteness of my girlfriend be lessened. Not that she didn't look cute before, it's just her hair going loose looks way better honestly. This fair maiden shall not lose her elegance and beauty from a silly hairband!

"But we're going to school Hachi..."

"You said that you would keep it like this." Cuteness must not be corrupted. DEUS VULT!

"Ok Hachi... if it's for you.."

I hear a loud thud and look back to see my sister is lying on the ground. Komachi down! Komachi down! We need back up over here!

"Komachi!" I yell as I quickly run to her side. "Sis what's wrong?!"

"Oni-chan's actually acting like a decent human being. It's like I'm dreaming." Wow sis, way to make me feel like a good person. I sigh as I stand up.

"Ready to go?" I ask

"Yeah." Saki says, opening the door. Komachi shoots up like a rocket and waves us off.

"Bye oni-chan and onee-san! Don't go too far at school, it's illegal to do those things in public you know!" Both of our faces flare red at this as we walk out of the house. We walk silently side by side towards the school. Taking note of the weather, it's actually fairly nice even if it's in the middle of winter. Though the coldness of winter blows throughout the streets, I somehow feel very warm. But this could not be said for the girl next to me, as she was shivering and holding onto herself. Silently take off my coat and wrap it around her, to which she looks up at me. What? You forgot your coat at the house, I'll look like an asshole if I have a coat and you don't.

"Thank you.."

Wait a minute! I've made a huge mistake! I gave up my only source of warmth so now I'm going to freeze. Damnit, why do I have to be nice now of all times? She then grabs onto me and presses her body against mine as we walk.

"You're really warm Hachiman…"

That's the remainder of the warmth that kindness stole from me. She notices my obvious discomfort and she blushes slightly.

"I don't want you to get a cold, so you're just going to have to deal with this."

When we finally make it to the school, the students around notice us and start to whisper amongst themselves.

"Woah, who is that?"

"Is that Kawasaki Saki from class 2F?"

"Who's that guy that she's with?"  
"Are they going out?"

"That guy's eyes are gross."

These are just some of the various comments that were swirling around us as we made our way to the classroom. But this is what these rats do best I guess. As soon as someone starts going out, especially someone who is known, it spreads around the school like wildfire and soon every student knows that you're going out. And some will even try to break up your relationship. This is what they do to try to make their ultimately uninteresting lives just a tad bit more interesting in their eyes, but it's all futile in the end. I look down to Saki to see that she seems wildly uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on us and she's even buried her head into my side. While this may have been very cute and I would have wanted to witness it much longer, I grew tired of everyone's eyes so we quickly rushed to the classroom to escape. But upon making it in, the eyes of Hayama's pack, Yui, and everyone else locked on us. Just great.

"Woah Hikitani-kun and Kawasaki are going out?! I didn't know he had it in him." Thanks a lot to the guy who couldn't get Ebina to date him.

"My BL Dojinshi!" Ebina exclaims as she falls to the ground. Who the hell did you place in that dojinshi of yours?

"Congratulations Hikitani and Kawasaki." Hayama says politely, you're too much of a nice guy for your own good. The class starts whispering and talking, presumably about us. Kawasaki seems more relaxed in the classroom. So I head to my seat, but not before I spot Ebina recover from her grief and quickly rush to Saki's desk.

"Saki-san, when did you and Hikitani start going out?" She asks eagerly

"Umm, well…" I chuckle with that and look around to see Yui, with her head down casted, what's going on with her? Well it's none of my business, but maybe I should ask about it later. Soon enough, Hiratsuka-sensei enters the classroom and class begins. My eyes begin to wander, but mostly rest on Saki, I didn't even bother to pay attention to what Hiratsuka was saying, it's not like the subject was hard to grasp, it could wait till later.

After a few hours, lunch period finally let out, Yui seemed to rush out very quickly which I find odd. Soon enough everyone leaves the classroom, leaving me alone to eat my lunch. I open my bag but see that it's not there. DAMNIT, I FORGOT MY LUNCH! Now I'm going to have to go through the day hungry, just fucking great.

"Umm, Hachiman.."

I look up to see Saki standing in front of me, with two bentos in her hands.

"You forgot your bento this morning, here."

She sits down in the seat beside me and faces me. We open our bentos and eat in silence, it's times like this that I love, sweet and utter silence. Saki lightly taps my shoulder and look to see she has a piece of chicken in her chopsticks.

"Say aah Hachi." I comply and take the whole thing into my mouth. Holy hell that's good.

"That's actually really good."

"Thank you Hachi…."

"Do you normally cook for your family?"

"Yes I do actually! I usually make Tashi's and Sei-ch- I mean, my siblings bentos."

"That explains it." The silence returns but this time, we both start feeding each other from our bentos. Which I find really cute given Saki's here. But what I wasn't expecting was Ebina to walk in on us when I was feeding Saki. She falls onto the ground with a large trail of blood shooting out from her nose.

"Are you alright?" I ask

"Yea-h.. *cough* I just came to get my stuff." She says as she rushes to her desk and retrieves a bento from her desk and quickly leaves. I look back to Saki and see that her face is beat red so I pat her head which seems to calm her down a bit.

"Oh yeah, Hachi,"

"Hmm?"

"My parents told me to ask you if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight. They really want to meet you."

Oh god. Here we go. The moment of judgment has come upon me. This is the time when the parents either deem you an angel or a demon, and if the father deems you demon, he will hunt you down like a dog if you do anything that upsets him or his daughter. This is an unfair trait of being in a relationship. Where are the cries in the feminist movement for this type of equality?

"W-When?" I ask nervously

"Today, they want me to bring you home with me."

I cannot refuse or my chances of being deemed demon rise dramatically.

"Y-yeah, I'll go."

"Great! Meet me outside of the school at the end of the day and we'll go."

"Ok." It's a good thing that the service club is on an off day today. I really don't want Yukino to attack me for not coming. Soon enough, the bell rings and everyone starts to pour back into the classroom. Tonight is going to be hell.

 _ **Authors Note: Hello again everyone! I'm sorry this chapter took so long without any notice about update time. My phone got chewed up by my dog and I lost all of my progress and had to rewrite this entire thing. It was so annoying, so sorry if this feels rushed and all. But anyway, I plan to be updating whenever I get the chance, but the maximum amount of waiting time is one week, so you guys may get frequent updates. I'm going on vacation tomorrow too with my family which should be fun. But anyway, thank you everyone for the support, please review this story. I really love to read the feedback. I tried to improve upon some of mistakes in the last chapter and gave Hachiman more internal dialogue and tried to make him more like him. Anyway, I will see you all in the next chapter!**_


	3. Conclusion

Everyone, I have decided to put this story up for adoption. Because I do not have the time and I feel as if this is just too out of character. I have recently been extremely sick and I'm coping with a friend's passing. I hope you all understand and anyone feel free to continue the story, just let me know first. I may write a series of one shots for random pairings in the show from time to time or may start another series. But thank you everyone for your support


End file.
